Titans
by Dackerie
Summary: Predator and prey unwillingly picked to play this sick game.But the real question is:Who would win?Predator or prey?Prey can become the Predator but a predator can never become a prey.So in there own right two predators ready to kill.


Well I decided to start one again.I hope you will enjoy this one.But you know the stuff i dont own any of the characters blah blah you know it all already.Anyway have a good read.

Zack:Cool

Sephiroth:Reviews and Enjoy.

As Zeus sat at his desk scribbling away at the document in front of him.He couldnt help but look around.He knew long ago he made a mistake.But maybe it was already corrected.He wasnt sure.Hera wouldnt be happy he knew that for a definate that's if she didn't already know.He went back to writing and thinking.As he cast his eyes upon a globe shaped object.This object was made to enable him to see down to Earth.He could see a Blonde haired teen.He didnt realize it until taking another glance but that baby blue eyed,spikey blonde haired teen was really his son.Not just any type of son no this one was a different from the others.The teen seemed to be clouded by darkness hence the name Cloud.

He was amazed how much the teen had grown.He really didnt expect the teen to live this long with out been killed.

--

Hades glanced out from the portals of hell watching the embers swirl around.Cerberusis came from behind the hell god .He looked from the god to the now flying piece of meat.The three headed animal caught it immeditaly ripping the bit to scraps.Hades watched his son.The teen had grown up well.Living with no other person for help.The teen had had a run in with death.The scar acrossed his face said so.The teen glanced around he would never know he was being watched.

--

Cloud rolled behind the boulder he glanced around not really trusting his surroundings.Cloud's eyes narrowed.He could see it the black shadow.It steathly ran.He brought out his sword carefully not making a sound.He jumped and slashed cutting the small creature into pieces.Cloud watched as it disappeared into darkness.He glanced around sensing something.He scrambled behind a tree.He watched as another male walked out of the shrubbery and into the clearing.Cloud smiled showing off his very sharp canines.He crept back into the shadows.They hid him well.

--

Leon glanced around the clearing.A boulder sat towards the right of the trees that seemed to never end on any side,a small stream crepted up from the shadows pooling around and forming a pond.Leon sighed he needed a break he'd been walking for hours and had walked miles.His sleepy eyes threated to close.He glanced towards opening in the tree's he blinked he felt as if someone was watching him.Leon walked over towards the boulder and sat down watching the tree's for movment knowing they could possibly give anything away.Leon's gripped his sword.His grip never slackening as he slid his eyes closed.He would catch the person even if he had to fake sleep.

--

Cloud watched as the man slowly setted down for sleep.Cloud smiled he wouldn't be waking up.He glanced right seeing a small rabbit.He stopped to think.The man could possibly be faking.Cloud taking another look at the man noticing his hand gripped tightly around his weapon.He wasn't asleep.Cloud slowly bent down picking up a rock. He was going to have a little fun.He glanced back at the hare.He could have some serious fun.He threw the rock towards the rabbit.It landed to the left of it.The small animal jumped as the rock contied to roll and come to a stop.Cloud glanced back at the.His eyes were open and he was alert.He had been awake.Cloud stepped a little deeper into the forest quietly he chuckled to himself.

--

Leon slowly got to his feet.He watched a rabbit dart out of the under brush and into the shrubbery.Leon sighed.Maybe his nerves were getting to him.He heard a twig snap in the forest.Eyes narrowing and gunblade in hand Leon slowly approuched the first few tree's.His eyes darting towards the darkness and relentless shadows moving.As he moved into the forest he couldn't help but get a bad feeling.Leering at the tree's he advanced forward.He could feel eyes pirecing into his back.Leon turned around a snarl working it's way onto his usaully calm features.Leon contined into the forest as the gunblade's tip dragged acrossed the rubble from tree's and rocks a path as small as it might be was being made.

--

Cloud waited his postition was close to being found...too close.He gripped the buster sword in his hand a sadistic grin climbing onto his face.

--

Predator and prey unwillingly picked to play this sick game.But the real question is:Who would win?Predator or prey?Prey can become the Predator but a predator can never become a prey.So in there own right two predators ready to kill.

--

As metal slammed into metal and sparks flew from the strong and heavy blades.Eyes glaring into each others.Adrenaline pulseing through veins.Both growling,both equally determind.Blood poured out of the newly made wounds staining the ground as it pooled into the small river turning the once crystal clear water into a blood bath.As the weapons slammed into each other ripping flesh and skin and clothing to pieces.

Both retreating ,slightly.Both equally matched.But in every game there was a winner and a loser and this game was the same.Gasping breaths came from both mens' mouths.Glaring as they ran each other knowing one would leave with his head still intact while the other missing his.

Lion and wolf clashed slamming into each other.Who would win the lion with brute strength and force.Or the speed and swiftness of the wolf.Both stumbled to the ground being inpaled with the others sword.Blood pooled around their muscled frames.

Breaths came in gasps from the massive blood loss or from the amount of energy it took from fighting or perhaps even both.Fists still grasping to their swords for dear life neither wanting to face defeat.Swallowing the blood pooling in their mouths both now glazing at the other in intrest.The blonde holding his badly beaten and bleeding arm was the first to catch his breath and thusly the first to break the silence.

"Who are you?"Said the blonde twisting his head to one side.His vocie shattering the silence as a wolf would howl at a full moon at night"How'd you learn to fight like the?"

The burrnette holding onto his bleeding side answered to the blonde's question with a simple"I was thinking the same thing about you."His vocie a roar like a lion's after a kill even though how soft he spoke..

"What's your name?"Asked the blonde man.

"Leon.Yours?"

"Cloud."

The silenced gave them time to think.Time to come up with a plan.A plan that might even be leave,leave with a bruzied pride and ego but live to fight another dayLeon glanced at the leaves the leaves flew from the branches,Cloud also watching as the leaves traveled down landing silently into the stream of water stained with the blood of the two warriors.

This was really suposed to be a series but I just said screw it and made into small story.

Dackerie:I hoped you enjoyed.

Zack:And remember reviews make the difference.

Sephiroth:Bye


End file.
